My New Partner
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn aren't partners anymore they have some 'business' not so going along though. Meeting Shinigami-sama, Soul saw his new partner for this month and year. Review :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Red Shadow is here on my lonely and lifeless life… Here are some information that Soul Eater Evans will say and I really need some rest though. **

**Soul: Hello everyone this is some information you guys needed to. Sorry for not liking it also not excellent story. Anyway our author here will join in this character, also Red's brother wants' it.**

**Title: My New Partner**

**Summary: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn aren't partners anymore they have some 'business' not so going along though. Meeting Shinigami-sama, Soul saw his new partner for this month and year. Review :3**

**Character's Note: Okay that is all folks and peoples out there… anyway we appreciate you guys reading it please review this story. She'll be happy also Shadow is just a kid. Let us now start.**

Chapter 1 -

My name is Soul Eater everyone, 17 yrs. old, study from Shibusen Academy. I'm a scythe weapon, two star scythe weapon. My partner was Maka Albarn… I didn't know much about her but you guys know Maka anyway.

My personality is that, me the Soul Eater is albino. My hair is white while some are maybe grey too eventually. Those eyes of mine are crimson red, darker than any colors. My back slouches like my permanent posture. This teeth of mine are sharp like dangerous shark teeth.

Wearing blue t-shirt under my jacket. The color of it's jacket is brown including a picture of soul at the left side, the sleeves of mine are golden. Pants are color maroon fits the type though. Also Nike shoes. I have a band name on my pure white hair. My mother made it for me.

It had my name written in black while the background is blue. As the other one was in sharp mouth with the tag 'I Eat Soul'. I always put the band in my school to show that I act to cool for you guys.

So that is all about me I think we should now get on with this present of what we are doing right now…

… Present …

Walking at the hallway of my school with my partner beside me. Both of us were called at the Death Room of Shinigami-sama. I was also curious whenever we are walking to Shinigami-sama, my miester would always talk but now… not anymore though. I'll think about that later right now what is important to me what Shinigami-sama is saying to us.

When we reach the Death Room, Maka opened the huge door with only one push. Walking at the long way to reach Shinigami-sama both of us saw the goat-face beside him.

"Well, well hello Maka-chan, Soul-kun~" Clapping both of his white also huge hands that can easily crush one regular human body. "Hello Shinigami-sama." I said waving my hand in boredom expression. "Hey Soul Eater the loner kid is now gonna cry!"

Goat-face said making me quirk an eyebrow and wait… did he just called me 'the loner kid' also 'is now gonna cry' what the heck is that guy talking about anyway!?

"What do you mean by that goat-face?" I asked getting curious. Looking over my shoulder to Maka who was walking beside the goat-face. Her father was smiling and hugging her for as Maka just didn't do bad things around him.

"What the heck…? What is going on here?" I said calmly trying not to make bad scene in front of Shinigami-sama. He coughed looking my red crimson eyes at those black holes.

"Soul… we call the both of you here it's because…" Clenching my fist inside my pocket as Shinigami-sama continued… "Your miester Maka Albarn will not be partner anymore." Shinigami-sama said clearly.

My eyes were wide like an owl looking at Maka who was smiling like an evil smile and so does her father. "Is this true…?" Glaring at Maka who nodded happily. "Look dope I'm tired of you taking me orders and our 'business' is not so going well okay so we are through and my father will fine me a new awesome partner than you~!"

She said happily making me growl also clenching my fist hard while also oozing blood staining my pants. "Fine by me… I also don't need you anymore!" I shouted running out from the room, flowing tears was now falling the white ground…

I can't stop running… riding at my motor, pulling it at high speed. I also didn't even know where I was going until I heard a beeping sound that made me wide eyes… turning my motor I bumped at the tree as I fainted…

… To Be Continued …

**Please Review everyone and should she continue? Review or my new mister will take your soul! –Soul **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… let us start reading no reviewers so far. If you don't review it fine by the both of us… she kind of cry sometimes when somebody hate her story. This is Soul Eater on the radio.**

Chapter 2 –

-Soul Eater's Point of View-

I was riding on my motor reaching the Shibusen Academy of mine. After the incident of what happen with my old miester, I got used to it. Also the incident from my motor accident with medical institution. I felt clean and comfy too other words better than ever.

But sometimes I remember the past because of the scar that was on my chest, left arm reaching back of my hand, also my right eye. Shaking my head focusing at the road. Turning off the engine and putting it at the parking.

Jumping out of my motor and looking at the old Shibusen Academy. Making me chuckle at those memories with my friends excluding Maka. Shouldering my bag moving my shoes at the Academy.

Looking at the ground as if it was interesting looking. Didn't notice that my new friend was beside me. "Hey buddy wassup?" Turning my crimson eyes seeing Layla Nakatsukasa.

To give you guys good and clear explanation… my old friends are now Death Scythe. All of them guarding the places from different countries. Now I am here left alone. Never got one Kishin Soul. Never. Ever.

But I kind of made new friends though. Let me introduce you guys to Layla. Layla 16 yrs. old, chain scythe weapon, have pure black eyes showing no fear but also with emotions. Has black short hair reaching those broad shoulders. A Nakatsukasa Clan was mark on her left shoulder.

Layla was the same as my class, meeting her from the hospital. Layla got abuse by both of Layla's parents. She really gotten beaten up, she really is nice choice of being my friend though. But also I allow her to stay at my apartment. But hey that is what new friends do right?

Waving my hand, flashing a grin. "Hey Layla… you late again?" I asked making Layla nodded. "Yeah… felt sleepy because of serving the VIP's…" Humming in agreeing.

Take a note at this everyone Layla also work at the Shibusen Café to make us earn some money but I work here too you know. Anyway what Layla is wearing today is… white fingerless gloves, black sleeveless shirt showing both her arms, black ninja pants with wrapping band belt and ninja shoes. Hey what can I say? Layla is like ninja after all.

"Anyway… today is you find a new partner right?" Layla ask making me stop from walking putting my face into questioning. "Huh?" Layla palm her face also shaking her head. "Still not listening… Shinigami-sama called you yesterday. Said this Sunday you will meet your new miester."

Layla exclaimed as I nodded. Layla always answer the messages including phone calls whenever I go somewhere. Starting walking meeting my new buddy Layla's partner. Michelle Ganni.

Michelle also live at my apartment. Take this note, upgraded my apartment. Miester of Layla. Having long red hair with orange highlights, reaching those curvy waist, orange eyes mixing with red. Even though Michelle a girl, we kind of have similarity and reminds me of Star though.

"Hey Soul what up bro?" Giving me fist pump and so did I while smirking at this girl. "Cool as ever Mich." Putting back my hands inside my maroon pocket. Michelle was wearing like a delinquent uniform… um… maybe…

Wearing inside polo, red necktie with the name of Shibusen, blue long sleeve jacket including skirt, white long knee socks and ninja shoes, fingerless red gloves. Nobody know that Mich is a delinquent but we do. We kept our secrets and they know mine too.

"Have you guys seen Grey Fang also Lucy Fang?" Mich asked taking seat between the both of them. "Hey guys missed us already girls?" Smirked one blue hair guy behind him reading book. Both of them are Grey and Lucy, sister, brother.

Mich punch Grey as he fall back on his chair that is front of us. Making me chuckle. Anyway… the guy wearing white polo, with black jacket on his waist, black pants, Nike shoes, side of teeth are his sharp fangs, dark gray eyes and spike hair is Grey Fang.

Miester of Lucy Fang. Gun weapon. Sister of Grey, youngest girl in their history. Has like tail of horse in blue with white highlights, x mark on right face, pure blue eyes with reading glasses. Wearing pink sleeveless shirt showing stomach and arms, short blue skirt with a chain on the side and Nike shoes.

"That hurt Mich…" Grey muttered as she huffed. "It was your fault anyway treating your master like that." Smirking by myself, yup like Star too. "Im not even your master!" He shouted receiving…

"Lucy…" Raising her foot on Grey's head, fainting at his table… "Kick!" Lucy shouted then returning back from reading as I sweat drop.

"Weapon Soul Eater please come to the Death Room immediately… Shinigami-sama wishes to see you… I repeat…" The speaker said raising my head then sigh. "Good luck with your new miester." Layla cheered me up as smiling at her. Then I went off…

… To Be Continued …

**Please Review everyone. Thanks for reading too. Wonder who is this new miester of Soul-kun.. Review or we'll take your soul! –Layla**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is nothing I could say today everyone… T-T.**

Chapter 3 –

… Soul Eater's Point of view …

Walking out of my class and getting in at the Death Room. Well it's official that goat face also bookworm aren't here. Both of them are now partners as Death Scythe. So who do I care? I've miss my old friends too but not anymore… My face turn sad when I said this one…

All of them just left behind being themselves as Death Scythe… all of us made promise that brings me back my memories since we got her first in the academy… Recalling that memory time…

… Flash Back …

"Hey you guys if Tsubaki is the only one Death Scythe in this group… are we also gonna be one?" Kidd asked. All of us were thinkin' but Star raise a fist up in the air with shining stars on his background.

"Of course we are Kidd! All of us right here are going to be Death Scythe!" I chuckle as Star's enthusiasm giving them thumps up. "We are all friends remember?" Maka continued… "We protect others too…" Liz grin giving thumps up too "We look after each other." Patty laugh at the background as Tsubaki smiles.

"All right let's make a promise then! All of us promise we will become Death Scythe!" All of us salute with the word 'Promise'.

… End …

I went out of my thoughts when I heard an 'Enter'. That promise never happens to me… Opening the huge door in one push, seeing the same room… Walking making my shoes sound. When I reach Shinigami-sama… I wasn't suspecting that girl beside the old man…

"Oh~ Hello Soul-kun~!" Putting those huge, crushing hands together. As usual waving my hand putting boring grin if you ask me. "Hey Uncle." I stated this clearly. Take note: After bookworm and goat face gone… Uncle comforted making me now second grand-child. I was so happy.

"Still same old Soul-kun… you have to attitude boy~" Uncle whine as I chuckle by Uncle's enthusiasm. "I guess the Soul Eater could change…" Suggesting or maybe complementing… Uncle sigh but then I should know under that mask… smiling uncle.

"Soul since you have new friends… But still no miester." Quirking an eyebrow mouth hang open slightly. "Huh?" Uncle continued ignoring my temptations or whatever you wanna call it. Putting those hands together, jumping in front of me.

"Soul-kun I want you to meet Red Shadow Suigetsu." Pointing one finger at the girl beside Uncle. The girl name called Red walked beside with smile on her lip. "Hello Soul-kun." Red greeted waved at me, waving my hand back at Red. "Hey Red…"

I was examining Red, good thing that Uncle didn't notice. Well to answer your question what… etc.? Red had black hair, long while the side are spiky like this girl is badass or something, reaching on her curvy waist. Also have red crimson eyes like me. Red also got mark on left eyes.

'Wonder where did she got that mark?' I thought but remove that thought from me. Red was wearing white shirt inside, black and blue sleeveless jacket reaching those shoulders. Her jacket was open until stomach, wearing baggy brown pants including black Nike shoes. All are black is red an emo or something?

"Hey Soul-kun snap out of your lala world." Red snap her finger as I was out of my world. "Uh… sorry Red I was just thinking something." Red smile as if she understand. "Okay Soul-kun…" Well the Soul-kun is like Red's my slave…

"Hey um… you can just call me Soul if you mind?" I said making Red giggle, faint blush coming out of my cheeks! "Okay Soul. I sure hope we could be great partners." I smirk by her enthusiasms. "I sure do hope too Red."

"Okay you two~ Soul. You and Red will have to be training as result start having new missions." I nodded and Red agreed too. "Now Sid with Nygus will train the both of you. Dismiss." Uncle said scarily making my spine shiver.

… Outside The Room …

Both of us were just walking comfortably. Looking over my shoulder… Shadow is kind of cute. Wait! What!? I just met her and now! God… pervert thoughts. "So um… hey Red can I call you Shadow if you don't mind?" Blushing slightly good thing Shadow didn't notice.

"Of course Soul any name you can call me is fine." Wow I was amuse. This Shadow girl is very different than bookworm. My invisible smirk showed up nowhere. 'I guess you are the perfect miester for me.'

Thought at my small but gentle brain. Both of us were talking beside the outside door in Crescent Class. The door open and reveal the others of mine. "Hey guys… how did Stein lessons go?" I ask but for the others… aura came by with different face.

"Don't ask…" Grey said as Layla laugh nervously or in depress way. "To depressing to think about now…" They simultaneously look up to Shadow… "Hi everyone my name is Red Shadow Suigetsu." She stated kindly.

I smile to myself. Shadow is kind, friendly, most of all beautiful… okay forget the last part! "Hey Shadow. My name is Layla Nakatsukasa, chain scythe weapon, this is my miester Michelle Ganni." Shadow smile. Mich put her arm on Shadow's shoulder.

"Hey Shadow name's Michelle you can call me Mich. And those two over there…" Mich pointed at the Fang's, Shadow facing the snarling like wolves. "The Gray idiot is Grey Fangs miester of Lucy Fang. Weapon, Gun. Both of them are related." Shadow giggle by their actions but nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting Soul's friends." Grey stopped snarling, smirking at Soul. " I knew it! Soul got a new, se-" Was about to finish his protest when Lucy punch Grey's face making me sweat drop also Shadow.

"Sorry about my brother Shadow. Nice to meet you by the way." Lucy kindly smile while Shadow sigh. "It's fine Lucy… maybe i'll get use to it though."

"Hey Mich mind you take over the group. Both of us had to train, result new mission for us." I stated giving me salute to Mich. "Yeah no problem Soul, have nice battle." Waving the both of us. Shadow and I started walking finding Sid…

… To Be Continued …

**Please Review… -Soul **


	4. Chapter 4

… **Nothin' to say everyone…**

Chapter 4 –

… Soul Eater's Point Of View …

I saw Shadow stir meaning she's waking up. Opening her eyes then looking around. "Where am I…?" Shadow questioned herself. "Your at the clinic." Looking straight at me while giving her sadly grin.

Sitting up while helping her so that Shadow couldn't be hurt. "What… happen…?" I shrug my broad shoulders. "I should be asking you that too. Both of us are about to do Soul Resonance when you black out…" I said…

Shadow's eyes were wide but then lower her head down. "Maybe… I just got carried away that's all… don't worry about me." She gave me smile that I don't know what kind emotion is it.

I nodded but some inside my body thinks that Shadow is lying or hiding something to me. But shaking that thinking off I smile genially. "Anyway… you made me worry back there… next time you do that well don't know what to do by myself." Shadow giggle making me smile wider.

"Also I told the other what happen since they call us. They were really worried about you too… but maybe at our house we could tell them." Shadow nodded still looking at the clean white sheet.

"And yeah since Shinigami-san know your house… they'll bring your things at the apartment." Shadow looked up this time at me giving me, the Soul Eater a happy giggle and smile making my face blush but covered it.

"Thanks Soul you really are a good friend and weapon to be by side." Shadow said making me wide eyes but then I think she made me happy. "Wow Shadow… my miester never tolds me that but you did it." Shadow smile hugging me as I hug her back.

"I am now your friend, like sister anything you want just to make you happy Soul…" She said making my hug tighter but comfortable. "That was the kind words you said to me Shadow… Arigato." I fell her nodded taking her sweet scent…

… To Be Continued …

**Done… Review :3**


End file.
